Cooling packages are generally used in various machines for cooling liquids, such as engine coolant and lubricating oil. A cooling package typically includes a radiator for cooling engine coolant and various other heat exchangers for cooling other fluids. Generally, the radiator is mounted on a frame attached to a chassis of a machine and the heat exchangers are mounted along with the radiator. The frames are typically designed to mount a specific type of radiator. For example, a bar and plate type radiator is mounted on the chassis using a frame having securing means for coupling a lower portion and an upper portion of the radiator to the chassis, whereas a grommet tube radiator is mounted on the chassis of the machine by using a frame having securing means for coupling side portions of the radiator to the chassis. Since each frame is designed to mount a specific type of radiators, it is quite cumbersome to replace one type of radiator with another type of radiator with the existing frame. Therefore, a new frame may be used in order to replace one type of radiator with another in the machine.
U.S Publication Number 2004/0200598 relates to a frame for mounting at least one heat exchanger in a vehicle. The frame includes a longitudinal side and a transverse side, fasteners on the sides adapted to fasten to the at least one heat exchanger between the sides, and supports on the sides adapted to secure to a vehicle to support the frame therein. At least one of the sides is adjustable in length in the direction of the side. The frame includes a combination of L-shaped and/or U-shaped frame members having arms which are selectively interconnected to define the adjustable sides.